


Two Crows on Chocolate

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama refused to accept any romantic chocolate on Valentine's Day and believed he might die from sweetness from his first Valentine with Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Crows on Chocolate

“Hinata-kun, do you know who is she?”

“Who?”

“Kageyama-kun’s girlfriend.”

“… Who?”

It was Valentine Day and Hinata was packing his bag before leaving his class for volleyball practice. Even though for Hinata it was just another Monday where he went to school and practice as usual, he got a dozen of friendship chocolate from some female friends. He was careful to make sure that he only got friendship chocolate. It was rather tiring because his friend got suspicious (“Do you have girlfriend, Shouyou?” “It’s Shouyou. If he had girlfriend we’d know.”) and Hinata had thought that it would all be over once the school bell rang.

But it wasn’t.

Three girls from other class had come to ask him about Kageyama’s girlfriend. Hinata made an unusual amount of silence after that question.

“Why are you asking me this?” he squinted to the girl in the middle, the one who asked him the question about Kageyama’s girlfriend.

“Because he didn’t accept my chocolate!” she sobbed. Her two friends immediately made ruckus and offered handkerchiefs. “When I pushed why and I told him I wouldn’t leave until he tell me why, he said he’s dating someone!”

Hinata gulped.

“So tell me who she is, Hinata-kun,” she stroked nonexistent tears from her eyes and glared at Hinata.

Hinata sighed, “Why do you ask me, though?”

“Aren’t you Kageyama-kun’s best friend?”

Hinata opened his mouth, “Well—“

But he was saved by arrival of Kageyama himself on the classroom door. He walked in casually, striding on his long legs, with eyes only on Hinata. “Hinata, are you finished? Let’s go for practice now.” He didn’t seem to realize the three girls beside Hinata.

Hinata only looked up at Kageyama, then the girls suddenly left, looking absolutely offended. Hinata deflated on his seat and stared at Kageyama.

“What? Is there something on my face?” grunted the tall setter.

Hinata grabbed his bag and sighed, “Can you accompany me to the bathroom before we go to clubroom?”

*)*

The boy’s bathroom on the second floor was empty when Hinata entered with Kageyama. Hinata dragged Kageyama’s forearm with one hand and bellowed at him.

“Why did you tell them that you’re dating?”

“Tell who?”

“The girls!”

“Whose girls?”

“The one who tried to give you chocolate!”

“Huh?” Kageyama made an innocently confused face.

It took Hinata three full minutes to explain to Kageyama about what happened. By then, Kageyama went silent and sighed.

“I’m sorry. I know that you don’t want anyone know that you’re my boyfriend, but… I kind of just want to brag that I’m dating you,” Kageyama looked away, cheeks reddening as he spoke. “Of course I told no one that you’re the one I’m dating, I just want to…” Kageyama made gestures with his hands and then groaned in frustration.

Hinata laughed. He wasn’t angry anymore. He understood the feeling to well. “I know.”

“I’m sure you don’t want me to receive any romantic chocolate from anyone.”

“Yeah? How can you be so sure, Kageyama?”

“Because I don’t want you to receive any romantic chocolate either. We’re usually same on that… department.”

“Department of what?” Hinata chuckled at the peculiar choose of word.

“Department of possessiveness,” Kageyama blushed. “Are we done here? Because we really need to start changing for practice now.”

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded.

“Good. Let’s go,” Kageyama turned towards the door, but he stopped abruptly. “Hinata,” he called, then gesturing Hinata to come to him.

“What?” Hinata jogged closer and stopped before Kageyama.

Kageyama leaned down, hugged Hinata, kissed his forehead, kissed his right cheek, and then squeezed Hinata some more before pulling back. “That,” he said. “Now let’s go to the clubroom.”

It took Hinata a solid three seconds before he could move again, following smiling Kageyama outside the bathroom.

*)*

After practice, Kageyama walked home with Hinata as usual. He only received two chocolates that day. Since he rejected all romantic chocolates, he only got two friendship chocolates from Shimizu-senpai and Yachi-san. Hinata, on the other hand, stuffed his bag with fourteen friendship chocolates and wondered out loud to Kageyama whether he would be able to eat all those chocolate. 

When they stopped on the turns where they usually bid goodbye every evening, Kageyama told Hinata to wait and fished something from his bag.

He blushed furiously as he handed Hinata a box of chocolate with two figures making heart shape inside it. The figure on the right was a crow with teeth-y smile while the crow on the left frowned, but blushing according to six stripes of lines underneath its squinty eyes.

“Oh,” said Hinata.

“I know that we don’t talk anything about Valentine,” Kageyama groaned. “But I saw this on Coach Ukai’s shop and I thought… um… I thought the smiling crow looks a little like you and the pouting one looks a little like me... ah, and they're crows, as in 'karasu'—'crow' on 'Karasuno', so…”

Hinata looked down at the chocolate on Kageyama’s hands, received it, and then started laughing.

Kageyama was fuming in front of him, “I know it’s super silly! Both of us are guys, anyway, so I don’t really know who will give chocolate on Valentine and who will give gifts on White Day, but does it matter? I just—stop laughing, Dumbass Hinata!”

Kageyama was grabbing his boyfriend’s head, but Hinata still laughed until tears prickled from his eyes.

When he finally stopped, he pulled out same package of chocolate from his bag. “I laugh because I got you the same chocolate, Kageyama! Here,” still chuckling, Hinata tugged Kageyama’s hand and landed the identical two crows chocolate on Kageyama’s palm.

“… Oh,” said Kageyama, unconsciously mirroring Hinata.

“Yeah. ‘Oh’,” Hinata stroked tears from his eyes.

They just looked at each other, with Kageyama holding chocolate from Hinata and Hinata holding chocolate from Kageyama.

Hinata chuckled again, “I do think the pouty crow looks like you too.”

Kageyama sighed, but then he smiled, “Silly, Dumbass Hinata.”

“Annoying, Stupid Kageyama,” Hinata smiled back. “Hey, let’s eat our chocolate together on the park.”

To this, there was no way Kageyama would say anything but, “Okay, Hinata.”

*)*

Hinata was chewing the Kageyama crow chocolate first while Kageyama ate his Hinata crow chocolate first.

“Oh! The one who looks like you has blueberry filling,” Hinata said and tilted the chocolate so Kageyama could see.

“And yours has orange filling,” Kageyama replied, showing his chocolate to Hinata either.

Hinata leaned and bite chocolate on Kageyama’s hand, then Kageyama leaned to Hinata too and bite the blueberry-filled chocolate from Hinata’s hand.

“They taste good,” said Kageyama, before finishing his chocolate. “I never really like chocolate. I don’t really like sweet food, actually.”

That was something Hinata knew, so he said, “Don’t worry, Kageyama, next year I’ll get you curry-flavored chocolate.”

Kageyama froze, turned his body sideways, and looked at Hinata who sat on the chair beside him, “Honestly, Hinata, I love you, but curry chocolate sounds gross.”

Hinata laughed, “It’s a ‘no’, then…?”

“Well, actually, I’ve read about people putting chocolate to their curry. It’s supposed to taste good, so I’m thinking of giving it a try.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. What do you think if you stay over at my house next Valentine and we cook chocolate curry together?”

“Ooooh! That sounds fun! Yes! Let’s do it!”

Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s hair, pouting but his eyes were squinting happily, “You’re way too happy about this, Hinata.” 

“Honestly, though, even if you asked me to go shovelling sand with you,” Hinata smiled. “I’d be just this excited, because eeeverything I do with you is just make me all ‘guwaaah’ and I'd do it happily.”

Kageyama gulped, feeling sweetness spread on his mouth all over again.

This Valentine might probably tip him over the edge and finally got him diabetes, because the chocolate was really sweet, but Hinata was a million times sweeter, and there was no way in the world Kageyama could ever get used to Hinata's sweetness.


End file.
